


Lines

by LilaLang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Drawing, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, May Parker is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is so done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter’s identity is still safe, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Lives, Quentin Beck is a Grump, Quentin was a theater kid, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Therapy, To An Extent, alto I never really thought he died anyway, but not in the way you think, her and Peter hold hands and its great, house arrest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaLang/pseuds/LilaLang
Summary: “Why do you keep coming here?” Quentin Asked one day, he isn’t really snapping at peter but his body does jerk in his direction and a foot stomped to the ground but his voice is calm as it could be.Peter stares dumbfounded for a moment before he shrugs and ducks his head, almost shyly pretending to be unfazed by the sudden words poorly.“I just, I still care about you. And this place is so quiet, I just wanted to.. I dunno? Keep you company?”And all Quentin can think of in that moment is, oh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is s fic for yolko, who made this wonderful comic: https://yolko.tumblr.com/post/187974357391/copypaste-from-the-twitter-thread-this-comes-from that I love very dearly and wanted to write a thing that originally was meant to be a long one shot but that came out bad so here we are!!!! In a multi chapter fic that I am incredibly insecure about hey who cares about feelings!!!
> 
> Also side note: I didn’t have a name for this fic yet so I named it jiggly biggy Titty in my drafts and nearly had a heart attack when I thought I posted it with that name

Peter Parker stares at the sleeping form of the man who nearly single handedly ruined his life, his hearing tunes in on the steady heartbeats and the sound of breath inhaling and exhaling. 

The door to his right opens and closes softly, doesn’t matter that They did anyway. Not even a train_ (Peter grunts at the thought of trains)_ could wake Beck. He’s so pumped full of drugs right now that even if did wake, it still wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

“Did you know?” Peter asked, his voice barely above a mummer. He sees a swirl of a black coat and boots before he hears the scuffle of clothing fabric and chair.

“No.” Peter only scoffs, no apologies. No “I’ll make it up to you” No “I owe you, Parker.” But that isn’t surprising, Mr. Stark warned him nearly six years ago what Nick Fury was and he wasn’t mistaken.

“What’s gonna happen to him now?”

“Well for starters we’re gonna get him healed up enough to be moved to a faculty. From then on we don’t know” 

“He’s sick”

“He’s Fuckin’ insane Parker.”

Peter rolls his eyes “Yeah no _shit_ ” he snapped, before his chest deflates. He tore his eyes away from the steady chest to look at Fury who looks unreadable as ever.

“He’s- he’s ill, Fury. He needs help, not be thrown in jail left to rot for the rest of his life when- when he can do good. He’s smart enough to fool you, can you imagine what he can do with his mind for good?” Peter reasons, shifting so he’s on the edge of his seat, if he moves up just a little further he’ll fall off. But his attention is focused on the two other men in the room. One is unconscious with multiple bullet wounds and a concussion and another that is one of the most stubborn motherfuckers in the world.

“You’re suggesting, we what? Reform him? Like some kind of My Little Pony episode.” Fury asked and Peter had to stop his features from scrunching in confusion about the mention of My Little Pony. 

But Peter falls silent leaning back against his chair with a huff. Neither speaks for a good minute.

“You’re right, Parker. He could do good but that doesn’t mean he will or that he’s even capable.”

“You don’t know that” he tries to reason.

“And you do?”

Peter falls silent again, letting his eyes wander back to the still unconscious Beck. He doesn’t see Fury’s head tilt back and mouth at the roof. Almost like he’s mouthing at somebody.

“I’ll see if I can get him moved to some kind of faculty, maybe get him a shrink. Not that the shrink part wasn’t already decided” the last part is muttered to himself.

Peter doesn’t brighten up like Fury had expected but the tension in his shoulders does ****loosen. 

“Can you give me a call when he’s moved and update me on his progress?” a look passes over Fury’s features before he asks: “are you sure you want to know? I know you have issues of your own because of him, don’t you think it’ll make it worse?”

A faint flush creeps up Peter’s neck and cheeks, “if.. if it makes it worse I’ll stop getting updates. Promise” Fury looks pleased at that.

“I should head out now, be safe Mr. Parker.”

“You too Mr. Fury.”

Peter sights and sinks back into the chair, wondering why he even came in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna have nick be a giant asshat but when I went back reread this before posting I decided I didn’t like that so I fixed it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapters babes

Whatever Peter had with MJ faded into nothing more than a Friendship. Surprisingly, it wasn’t hard like peter thought it would be, instead it was nothing but a calm relief at knowing they both didn’t have to force themselves for something they didn’t want.

_ (“Besides” MJ says, “I know you like, or well. Liked Mysterio too.”) _

_ (Peter flinched) _

Like he was promised he was called when Beck _ (was that even his real name? Peter would have to ask E.D.I.T.H later) _was moved up to a faculty, some place where he could get a shrink and he was placed in a highly reinforced room, they still didn’t know his full capabilities. 

“What are you thinking about?” Michelle asked one day, when peter is gnawing on his bottom lip again to the point it hurts now. Her eyes glass over him like they always do when she’s trying to figure something out. Most of the time it’s Peter.

_ (“You’re the biggest puzzle piece I’ve ever seen, Parker” MJ says one night when she’s perched on the roof that Peter has brought to, her fingers laced with Peter’s and she stares down at all the lights and the buildings and the cars that look like fairies.) _

_ (“I don’t think I’ll ever get you put together”) _

Even now his fingers are laced with MJ’s it’s a comfort of sorts, it helps tether him. He knows that _ this _is real, this is okay. And that the man who did this to him is far away in a building. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Peter decides is the safest way to start this conversation, Michelle’s eyes narrow. “About going to see.. him”

“Peter,” she warns lowly, her grip on his hand tightens and briefly he wonders if she’s the one with actual super-strength.

“It’s just a thought!” He says in quick defense of himself, her eyes don’t narrow any less but her grip does loosen. She raises a chin and leans back against the wall with a huff. Her arms crossing as well.

The Michelle Jones way of saying _ “Go On” _

Peter’s finger nervously taps against his phone, he fights back a wince at the sharp sting in his lip.

He’s chewing them again.

“Parker” Fury says, no hello or how you are you doing. Not that Peter expected it. 

“I want visiting time with him” he goes straight to the point, he just got done with a three hour conversation about it with May after a two hour one with MJ. This time it’s either gonna be a yes or no.

Peter isn’t taking a No.

“Parker, I’m not sure if they’ll let that-“

“You’re Nick Fury,” he cuts him off. His voice is dry and deadpan and thanks to enhanced hearing, he’s able to pick up the sound of flesh tightening around Nick Fury’s phone.

_”make_ them, and Tell me when I can have my first visit.” He says, pausing before adding a soft plea that has Nick Fury groaning at the other end of the line.

he hangs up a moment later, Then His phone lights up with an unknown number, telling him a car will be waiting for him outside his apartment. Next Thursday after school.

Peter smiles, although he’s not sure why 


	3. Chapter 3

Quentin Beck is not a pretty sight to behold

The dark bags underneath his eyes nearly make peter wince, his gaze lingers on the white bandages that barely peek out from the thin material of his shirt. His features hold a permanent scowl and he doesn’t say one word to Peter when he walks in. Chains are bound around his ankles and his wrist. His fingers twitch at his side and his eyebrows pinch.

It’s clear he wants to talk

It’s also clear he’s not going to.

Peter pulls out the chair, ignoring the loud squeal from it, he lets his gaze wander around the room, there’s no other color but white, reminding Peter of the hospital room but even then it had more color than this. 

The bed is just big enough so that Quentin doesn’t fall off if he turns, there’s a clock, a window and a table that Peter is currently sat upon. And three books that he has no doubt Quentin hasn’t touched since being moved. If the dust is anything to go by.

The sound of Quentin’s shackles snap peter from his thoughts, The other man has shifted so he’s laid back against the pillowcase, his eyes search for anything that is not him.

“I… don’t know what to say” Peter says decisively, “I’m not mad, but I don’t forgive you either.” 

“You’re ill, like. In the head.” Quentin huffs

Peter reaches down for his bag pulling out some unfinished homework. If he’s going to be here for two hours he may as well get some things done at least. 

In those two hours he’s rambles on about whatever comes to mind, MJ, his Aunt. He brings up Mr. Stark once, but that doesn’t end well. He mummers questions from his work to himself and ignores the looks of amusement when he cursed knowing he’s gotten it wrong and have to erase and write again. 

He glances back up at the clock, it’ll be hitting the two hour mark in less than ten minutes. He closes what’s left of his work and his notes before stuffing them back in his bag. He stalls for a moment when he sees the book and pencil he had brought along. 

He lets his fingers graze over it before he pulls it out and stands from the chair.

“I uh, I remember you told me you liked to draw.” Peter says, walking to where Quentin is. He hesitates when he sees the bright red line.

He isn’t supposed to cross it.

“I don’t, I don’t know if that’s true or not, but. I brought you this Incase you uh, wanna do something other than brood” he chuckled nervously. His feet scuffle until they’re teetering between off and on the line before he kneels down and sets the pen and notebook down.

When he glanced up at the clock again it’s hit the two hour mark and he hears footsteps getting closer to the door.

He leaves with a muttered _ “goodbye, Quentin” _ and a feeling he can’t _ (won’t) _describe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so in love with this story don’t help me

Quentin expected him not to come back, when he was looking. he saw the uncertainty, the anxiety. He even saw anger. But that part didn’t come as a surprise, Quentin did put him through hell.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the stray notebook that the nurse had put there when she came in to give him his dose of pain meds. It was placed neatly, along with the pencil. 

She had smiled when she saw it

_ (“Maybe it’ll help you dear,” her voice was soft spoken, her hair was thinning and gray in some spots but she was gentle thing. He couldn’t help but notice her eyes, they held too much. _

_ “Maybe it will help with that head of yours”) _

His head is turned fully now, he doesn’t know when that happened or when his gaze landed on it fully. His fingers twitched at his side again, they seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

The door opens snapping him out of the glaring contest with the book and surprisingly he’s pleased to see the nurse from earlier his eyes find her name-tag.

_ Maria  _

it seems fitting.

“You have a guest” she steps to the side allowing Peter to enter his vision, his eyelids stretch a friction and his fingers resume their twitching but other than that he thinks he’s done a good job at concealing his surprise.

Peter smiles nervously at him, his own fingers clutch the strap of his bag just a little bit tighter when he steps in the room, and just a little tighter again when the door closes Maria leaving with a departure of  _ “let me know if you two need anything dears”  _

He takes his seat at the table like last time, although he isn’t as quick to pull out his book this time. He stares at Quentin until he himself is starting to feel queasy and itchy with the need to squirm under the gaze but he fights it down.

Finally he looks away to the book and Quentin almost wishes he would have hidden it, but then again he hadn’t known he was getting guest.

“I got curious about you, I mean. The  _ real  _ you, y’know?” Ah, the rambling starts already. “So I had E.D.I.T.H look you up and it turns out Quentin Beck  _ is  _ your real name!” Speaking of him, Quentin cocks his head, lips twitching the flush that takes over Peter’s face. “A thought from a little while ago after.. well, y’know?”

He does.

“I’m sorry you had to watch your mom die.. Like that” 

Quentin tenses, no one has brought his mother up in years. He feels a surge of anger course through him.

“I watched someone I love die too, my _ \-  _ my uncle, he was shot in the back of an alleyway, he died with his head in my lap and my body covered in his blood.” Just a quick as it came it was gone. He felt his body deflate with a long sigh, he glances away from peter to look at the notebook.

( _ guess it depends on what kind of person you are to react to it _ )

He isn’t a good person.

Peter starts talking again

He’s almost relieved.

“And it was true that you do like to draw, I saw some of your works. You have a real talent with it, Beck.” His name rolls off the boys tongue smooth as silk.

He wants to hear it a thousand more times.

But he doesn’t say that, merely swallowing and looking back at Peter, his own eyes don’t leave the book.

“I hope you use it one day” 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Quentin does use it

He doesn’t know why, but the words from Peter just struck something in him. He felt guilt mixed with something akin to admiration that caused him to pick up the notebook and pencil that had slowly been collecting a coat of dust.

He stares at the blank page for a good while, wondering what to draw, wondering why he’s even holding this. 

The pencil meets paper and he doesn’t know what he’s outlining, something to a human face he thinks, it’s been years he doesn’t even know if he can still do it.

He even finds himself humming a tune from his throat and for the first time in years he feels contentment.

He nearly huffs, he’s locked up in jail for probably the rest of his life unless Fury has a change of heart and he’s  _ content. _

But it’s nice to get lost in something that isn’t rage or revenge. 

When the drawing is finished and he isn’t subconsciously drawing anymore, he wishes he could feel surprised at what’s at the paper.

Peter, with his chin resting in the palm of his hand with a light curled smile. He’s looking at something far off and Quentin almost wishes he had some colored pencils so he could draw the beauty marks across his nose and the brown eyes that nearly shown gold in the light. 

But not everyone gets what they want.


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing Quentin Beck Hated more than Tony Stark

It would be therapy.

Sitting on a rock hard chair with his legs and hands cuffed together too tightly, although he suspects that was on purpose. Having to be forced to talk about his past and what all that happened, having to talk about  _ Stark.  _

His therapist,  _ Mrs. Jameson  _ doesn’t hold a notepad, when he asked her this hoping to deflect she merely smiled and asked again about Stark.

“I heard Mr. Parker has been coming to see you for what? A week now.” Quentin freezes, he hadn’t expected her to bring him up. She must see it because she shakes her head lightly, although there’s faint traces of humor.

“Come on Mr. Beck, we were going to talk to him at some point, we’re going to talk about a  _ lot  _ of things at some point.” 

“How does seeing Mr. Parker make you feel?” She asks, watching him repeatedly tense and melt in an almost rhythmic sort of way. 

He decides on a shrug.

“You don’t know?”

He shakes his head.

“I take words with great pleasure you know”

“I don’t know,” he says, voice deadpan. Mrs. Jameson hums.

“You’re lying to me” 

“I-“

“You’re trying to deflect again, so I’ll ask you again. How does Mr. Parker coming to see you make you feel?”

Quentin opens his mouth, lie on the tip of his tongue before he sighs.

What’s the point in it anymore.

“Calm”

“Calm?” She repeated his words, a thin brow quirking. 

“Calm, irritated  _ guilty,  _ what else do you want me to say?” He elaborated, feeling himself tip over a little. 

Maybe the handcuffs were a good idea.

“A lot, actually.” She retorts surprisingly earning a small laugh out of him. 

“Does Mr. Parker know about this?”

“No”

“What does he do when he’s there?” Now this is something he hesitates on, he knows she reports back to Fury about his  _ “progress”  _ but he doesn’t know if he’s aware of Peter’s visits.

He doesn’t want to lose them.

“He.. he talks.”

“Do you talk?”

“No.”

“How come?” She inquired, fingers drumming against the armrest of her couch. But Quentin doesn’t answer.

“Okay, we’ll talk about that later. I heard you’ve been drawing, where did you get the notebook?”

“...Peter”

“Oh?” She shifts a little, her features morphing into something like surprise but Quentin knows when it’s real and when it’s fake.

“That’s awful kind of him”

“He’s awful kind” He says lightly.

“That’s what holds him back”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Jameson isn’t fucking around


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting another two along with this one :( i didn’t get that far tonight folks.

Peter makes the decision slip him notes, half way through the second week of his visits. 

He likes to write them while talking absently to himself or humming. Just kind of existing, in the same room with him.

He likes to also fold them up too, sometimes it’s a plane, a Giraffe maybe a frog. 

Quentin finds it cute, he doesn’t dare to acknowledge it though.

All while he does this he tries to memorize the way Peter looks, the way his posture is. His features and how the twist and they light. 

A lot of pages nowadays are filled with Peter, somebody else would find it creepy, hell maybe if Quentin was right in the head he would find it normal. 

He doesn’t know if Nick Fury or the nurses know about the notes, and he doesn’t want them to know. There a little small ball of fear of them taking them away. Burning them, tearing them. Reporting them.

He’s grown to treasure the notes, the talking even when it’s not directed at him or the small Merry tunes.

However, one day. Quentin is restless, he’s more twitchy, his skin crawls and he’s a hairline away from the edge.

So of course, Peter comes in on that day.

And he’s humming, and talking and writing all the things that he had grown to become used to, looking forward to. 

And it sets a part of himself off, and he’s talking before he realizes it.

“Why do you keep coming here?” Quentin Asked, he isn’t really snapping at peter but his body does jerk in his direction and a foot stomped to the ground but his voice is calm as it could be.

Peter stares dumbfoundead for a moment before he shrugs and ducks his head, almost shyly pretending to be unfazed by the sudden words poorly.

“I just, I still care about you. And this place is so quiet, I just wanted to.. I dunno? Keep you company?”

And all Quentin can think of in that moment is, _oh_.

“My notebook is getting full” 

There’s the faintest trace of a tremble in his voice.

“I’ll get you a new one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HE S P E A K S


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we’re moving into the second part of the story

“You want to what?” Nick Fury asked, his hand limp besides the coffee cup it was originally intended before Peter decided to open his mouth.

“Move him” he says simply yet firmly. Nick’s eyes narrow.

“Why?” Is asked again, feeling more and more confusion build and that’s an emotion Nick Fury doesn’t like to feel.

“He’s done well in the faculty, he’s only lashed out what? Two times? That’s more than you can say for others.” Peter wets his lips, feeling confidence that rarely inhabits him. “He’s making progress with his therapy, and he hasn’t tried to escape once”

“That we know of” Nick retorts, a weak defense in his case. Peter Rolls his eyes.

“You have cameras trained on him at all times, you have guards that stand less than ten feet away from him when he showers and uses the bathroom. I’m sure you’d be able to tell if he tried to escape.” 

Nicks lips thin, he’s making a point.

“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let you see him, Mr. Parker”

“Ah,” Peter clicks his tongue, a slow cat like grin forming. “But I’m glad you did, or else he would be rotting and you wouldn’t have a care in the world.” 

Nick hums, he’s not wrong.

“Stark wouldn’t like this”

“Mr. Stark didn’t like a lot of things I did.” Peter replies lightly, Tony’s still a sore subject for him. 

Nick’s limp hand begins to tap before he brings the now cold cup to his lips. 

“And how do you suppose we could.. arrange, this movement?”

“A secure apartment. I’m sure you’ve got buildings you own where it could be arranged.” Nick hums again, “and reinforcement? Monitors?” 

“Cameras in the kitchen and living room, I’m sure you could put something on him like a cuff or a watch that lets you know when he’s stepped out.” He says “and no chains” he adds as an after thought.

“House arrest, Parker” Nick deadpans. “The word you’re looking for is house arrest”

“It worked for Scott Lang and Clint Barton up until the wasp and Hank Pym broke Lang out  _ which  _ by the way he didn’t want to do because of his daughter and Barton’s whole family disappeared in a split second.” Nick stares at him, long and hard but Peter doesn’t falter. “You’ve thought about this for a while haven’t you.” A nod. “And when exactly did this idea come to you?” 

“A little over the first month”

“And have you talked this over with anyone?”

“My friend, MJ”

“What does she think about it?”

“She knows most of your…  _ patients  _ don’t make it past the first month and a half mark before they pass” Peter ends with a sneer hidden beneath a friendly smile. Nick’s lips flatten once again before, “I’ll see what I can do, but you owe me Parker.”

“Yeah yeah, and I’ll pay you handsomely for it one day” 

If Peter heard Nick Fury comparing him to Mr. Stark underneath his breath, he didn’t mention it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter :/ but the one I first intended for chapter 8 is now a spare if I ever hit a stump so that’s cool I guess


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s fucking alive

The place was bland, with gray walls and little furniture and no decorations. His old place had been filled with strange art and old stains and yellow curtains that his mother hated because  _ yellow is obnoxious. Why do you have this Quentin? _

But he’s not going to complain it’s far better than the tiny cell he was placed in.

He glanced down at his wrist and ankles, the cuffs were better than the chain but he still felt like they were a little excessive. He could get two but four? 

Nick Fury stared blankly at his question and asked if he fancied the chains more.

“The better you do the more they’ll come off” 

“What happens? If I pass this? Will I just go back to a normal life or will you put me through something else?” Quentin had asked before he left, placing a sheet of paper that contained what he’s allowed to do and when his food will come along with some other things he hadn’t gotten to yet.

“That’s up for Mr. Parker to decide.” 

So his fate rested in the hands of the boy he had tried to ruin.

“It does. So I suggest you get on his better side, but it seems you’ve already done that.” Fury says, a knowing gleam in his eyes but he doesn’t elaborate further. 

Quentin supposed nothing gets past Nick Fury for long, he just wonders how long it’ll continue before he puts an end to whatever is happening.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to come bundling in, all bright smiles and fast chatter as he pulls out random things from his bag, chains and some books. A half eaten candy bar. And maybe some random litter that he scrunches his nose at and tells him to throw away because it may not technically be  _ his _ place but he is living in it and would at least like it clean.

Peter flushes like he always does, it’s been happening more recently. Quentin doesn’t think why because he doesn’t have to.

“So, how do you like it?” He asks albeit breathlessly, Quentin shrugs. “It’s a lot better than the other place. Nothing special though.” 

Peter mummers a small oh before. Quentin winces. 

“I’m sure if I had some decorations it would feel more homey.” He tacks on, Peter brightens a little at that.

“Maybe I could bring some stuff, what colors do you like?”

He thinks of his mother and smirks a little. “Yellow.” 

The smaller boy cocks his head a little “that’s strange. I don’t think I’ve seen people that actually like yellow. It’s just kind of… there.” 

Quentin shrugs “I’m not most people.” Peter snorts rolling his eyes “I figured” he knows he should possibly be offended by that but instead he huffs a laugh.

They aimlessly talk about things, Peter school life, Quentin’s old school life.

He finds it very amusing he did theater.

“I’m gonna buy you a karaoke machine.” He tells beck in a breathless fit of giggles, said man grins a little.

“If you do the guards will hate me.”

Peter levels him with a stare that he thinks is supposed to be intimidating, but looks like a crazy man with the grin and _ serious  _ eyes “everyone but me hates you” 

Quentin’s smile falls 

Somehow that hurts a little.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I didn’t go over this chapter well sorry for typos.

The next time Quentin sees Peter he’s carrying a fucking karaoke box. 

He wheezes for the first time in  _ years.  _

“What?” The boy asks with a pinched eyebrow feigning confusion but the grin threatening to tug at his lip gives him away. “I said I was gonna get you one!”

Quentin manages to wheeze out  _ “I didn’t believe you”  _ in short breaths, Peter’s resolves finally lets and he dissolved into a fit of his own giggles.

“Will you sing for me?”

“Hell  _ No _ ”

“What! I thought we were passed that beck! Let me see the dramatics!” Quentin shakes his head.

“Maybe one day” Peter  _ hurmps  _ and pouts a little but otherwise let’s it rest. 

May Parker is washing dishes when she speaks 

“You’ve been spending a lot more time with that Beck guy recently.” Peter stills, spoon still in the air.

“Yeah.. he’s been, making progress with me I guess.”

May hums, “tell me about it.”

“Um, well you know he’s been moved into like a faculty shield apartment.. type thing I don’t really know. And he seems kinda happy? Like, like I’m talking to  _ Quentin  _ not Beck. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“You like him” peter flushes, “well, underneath it all he doesn’t seem like such a bad guy. Just a guy who needed help that he didn’t get.”

“Do you think Tony made a mistake with him?”

Peter goes quiet, “..yeah. I do. I think he refused a person who obviously needed help and just added onto the issues that needed to be helped. I think he should have been smart enough to realize that, and I think he  _ did  _ but he just.. didn’t care.”

May pulls out a chair to seat herself in front of peter.

“Tony did that a lot by the looks of it, that’s what separates you two. Don’t forget that Peter.”

Said boy flushed ducking his head down.

“I won’t.”

“You like him” The woman repeats her earlier words, his eyebrows pinch together. “Yeah”

“Peter, you know what I mean.” 

“If I admit it MJ  _ will  _ come here and kick my ass May.”

May frowns, “Peter,  _ be careful  _ despite everything you two have done and what progress he’s made. He still tried to kill you Pete, and take over the  _ world. _ ” Peter winces, he would hate to admit he’s forgotten that a few times.

“I know!... I know may, besides I had like a superhero crush on him when I first met him, I’m sure it will pass soon.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“I don’t know.”

“I know you’ve been thinking about taking a gap for college Pete, is it because of him? That doesn’t sound like a silly crush.”

“...I don’t know may. I wish I did.”


End file.
